Attachment
Fish Sticks For Everyone! "So, after that, he basically started to stay at her home and-...." "Wait, what was the deal with you?" Nyx interrupted Amon, asking him. "What do you mean?" Amon asked Nyx in return. "You know, all the...big room in your head and stuff. You sound alot more carefree than you are now" Nyx replied, glaring at Amon. "Hey, it was like two years ago, okay?" Amon snapped back at Nyx "And is that really the only thing you wanna know? Did you not listen to me?". Suddenly, Lamia barged in, holding two plates with food on them, with chicken and fish sticks on them "Alright, bottoms up! I got chicken and fish sticks for y'all!" Lamia said, putting one plate on Amon's lap and the other plate on Nyx's chest "Careful not to drop it, shorty". "What is this, fish sticks?" Nyx asked, as her shadows grabbed one of crispy looking fish sticks and looked it. "It's called food, ya bite it, chewing is optional, swallow, then shit it out hours later, simple stuff, really" Lamia replied nonchalantly, as Amon put his plate on the side, being unable to eat after hearing her description. "That's not what I mea-...!" Nyx was suddenly cut as Lamia shoved a fish stick in her mouth. "Eat! It's good for you! I ain't cookin' just so they won't be eaten" Lamia snapped at Nyx, to which Amon quickly grabbed his plate again and began to eat. Nyx swallowed the fish sticks before coughing "Hey, what's the dea-...?!" Nyx was cut again by another fish stick shoved in her mouth. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, yadda yadda yadda. Shut up and eat!" Lamia shouted, then let go of the fish stick and walked to the other "Also, me and Lily are goin' to town after dinner, so make sure nothing happens to the house" Lamia said, shutting the door and leaving. "....You okay?" Amon asked Nyx, who swallowed her food, but was coughing. "I hate you people...." Nyx replied quietly, putting the plate on a table near her with her shadows. "If you can still use your shadows, why won't you just break free and run?" Amon asked Nyx. Nyx looked at Amon and smirked "Because I have a job to do, bring Lamia back to Kaiser. I have no time limit to do so, so I don't have to worry about it, I just need to patiently wait to heal, and then take her ba-..." "You're gonna be here for a couple of months ya know" Amon interrupted Nyx. Nyx was quiet, having forgot about how long it would take her to heal her broken bones. "Oh, for....fuuuu....goddammit..." Nyx said weakly, relaxing on the bed "Just...keep telling your goddamn story while I re-evaluate my life..." Nyx...was depressed. "O...kay..." Amon replied, having finished his meal and put it on a table as well. Charity Clara woke up from her sleep, her bed messy from all the movement she had when sleeping, and was actually on the floor, having fallen down but not realized it. She wore a pink pajama, with white stripes, and her hair was messy as well, while her face was tired and half asleep. "Oi...Sam..Sammy boy?" Clara called Beast, whom she calls Sam, as she stood up, trying to keep her balance, as she was still rather sleepy "Sam, I gotta go to work...so, I'm askin' you not to look under the bed or my bedroom...even though this is a three room apartment...." Clara really, didn't have her own bedroom, rather, it was her living room she slept at, since it was the biggest and most comfy room for her, with the kitchen next to it, and the other two rooms where the bathroom, and another empty one that she hasn't decided what to put in it yet. Clara walked to the window and openned it, looking outside, as she covered her eyes from the sunlight with her hand. She could see the park and the gift shop she worked at, since she lived rather close so that she can sleep for a long time and not be late. In the park, she saw Beast sitting on the same bench as yesterday. "You little..." Clara said, appearing rather irritated with Beast, as she changed to a casual attire, wearing a light blue shirt with deep blue flower markings on it, a grey jacket over it, along with a grey hat, brown pants and black boots. She walked outside, heading towards Beast. "Oh, she's comin' for ya, better duck" Amon said to Beast, who ignored Amon's warning and looked at Clara as she got closer to him. Clara stood next to Beast, looking angrily at him "Why did you leave so suddenly?" Clara asked Beast. "I...felt like getting some fresh air" Beast replied half heartedly, though with his tone, everything sounded half hearted. Clara pointed at Beast, with her finger against the glass of his gas mask's left eye "Listen 'ere, bucko, when I'm generous to someone, they stay 'till I let 'em leave, ya go it?" Clara said to Beast, though it sounded more like scolding to him. "Why...why are you generous to me?" Beast asked Clara. "Because, ya see, my pa always taught me that if I see a homeless man, I give 'em shelter, food, and everything they need until they're ready to tackle the world like I dunno WHAT. And you, you have a LOT to go through before yer good and ready!" Clara declared proudly, pointing her finger upwards. "I feel like I should call her crazy...but I know Lamia, so..." Amon said, as Beast simply ignored him. "Riiight, that's nice and all, but what if said homeless man isn't to be trusted?" Beast asked Clara. "I kick 'em out, or call someone" Clara replied. "And if there's no one around and you can't fight back?" "....." Clara had no reply to Beast, simply standing there silently staring at him. Beast stood up and began to walk away "Well, thank you either way for being generous...but I'll be off now" Beast said. Clara suddenly grabbed Beast by his waist with both her arms around it, in a supplex manner and...well, performed a supplex on him, bashing his head on the ground. Luckily, it was early, and there were barely any people around to see this. "Ouch, my head...." Beast...wasn't actually hindered by that supplex. "I'mma supplex your ass back into my house!" Clara said, letting go of Beast and standing up, as he did as well. "Yeesh, woman, are you trying to kill me?" Beast's tone was sarcastic, showing he wasn't at all serious. "Shut up and quit being so depressed!" Clara shouted at Beast "Don't think I can't tell you're that guy who's too depressed to talk to people or do anything, 'cause I can, wanna know how? I was depressed once when I was a kid! When my pa died! But not anymore, because the generosity of my family helped me from staying a depressed shit stake like you!". "...." Beast had no reply to Clara, as he turned away. Suddenly, Clara hit Beast on the head with both her hands, knocking him onto the ground, face first "I'm sorry, but love is sometimes tough, and so is me being a freakin' saint!" Clara said, as she grabbed Beast by his hood and began to push him. Beast, still conscious and aware of what is happening, had no way of fighting back this woman, since he couldn't afford causing trouble and having the authorities chase him, as well as the fact she simply wanted to help. Clara openned the door to the gift shop, tossing Beast in as she walked after him, taking off her jacket and putting on her employee shirt "Now, listen 'ere, Sam, I want you to open the door whenever someone walks in and say good morning or hi to them, ya got it?" Clara told Beast. Beast simply nodded and stood by the door. "This way, you'll get used to people, and you won't run away, since I'll be here all day, like seriously, I'm for 10 hours max, the payment is pretty good and all but damn...it's tough, but worth it" Clara said, as Beast continued to stand silently. If it wasn't for his breathing, people would think he's another statue for sale. The day went by, and while there weren't many customers, everytime Beast notice one coming by, he openned the door for them, using his Telekinesis, welcoming them, though everytime, people found him rather intimidating, causing some customers to run away. "How about you take off the mask, so that you, oh, I dunno, not scare my customers shitless?" Clara asked Beast, who simply glanced at her for a moment then looked away, causing Clara to get rather irritated with him. "Hey, Beast, I don't think you should piss of the lady, she did bash your head in, ya know" Amon said to Beast, yet Beast still stood silently by the door. After a while, Clara fell asleep on the counter after having no customers for nearly an hour, as Beast still stood in his spot unhindered. Beast glared at the sleeping Clara, then turned to the door. "Don't do it, Beast" Amon said, stopping Beast from leaving "I know how you feel, but trust me, what you're doing is stupid. That woman is willing to help you, willing to look and talk to you, and what do you do? Leave. Well, guess what, that won't solve anything". Beast returned to his spot next to the door "It makes no difference what happens...You'll still be in command of the body regardless" Beast said to Amon. "Not if I don't find a reason to use it" Amon replied to Beast. As the sun set, Beast walked over to Clara who was still sleeping, lightly tapping her on the shoulder, and keeping a distance, to which Clara sent a punch just like last time, and still hit his face. "Eh...?" Clara looked around, still processing what is happening, until she saw Beast and her hand curled into a fist "Ah! Sorry! Don't wake me up like that! I get jumpy!" Clara apologized to Beast, who simply adjusted his mask. "Let's just go home...I'm hungry" Beast said to Clara, beginning to walk outside. "Hey! Wait up! I gotta change my clothes ya know!" Clara yelled at Beast, quickly changing to her jacket, before locking the door behind her and catching up to Beast. Beast stopped in his spot suddenly, to which Clara accidentally collided into him, falling on the ground. Clara grabbed her hat as Beast extended his hand to her. "Sorry 'bout that" Beast apologized to Clara. Clara grabbed his hand as she stood back up "Ah, thank you for that, my butt hurts a little though" Clara said, dusting her behind. "Don't...don't talk about your behind in public..." Beast said to Clara as he continued to walk away, and was followed by Clara. "Alright, tonight we're having bacon and eggs!" Clara declared raising her hands in happiness. "Oh, so you do cook" Beast replied. "Yeah...what? Did think I order pizza? Because I only do that, like, 4 times a week" Clara said, as the two began to talk on their way back to the hotel. Category:Storyline Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Fairy Tail: Vice